Russia Comes Home
by animedesert10
Summary: Russia goes on a trip to Germany for a while leaving you by yourself. When he comes home though, he shows you just how much he missed you. Russia (Ivan) x Reader! Rated M for lemon, you know the drill if you don't like, then don't read.


**Title:** Russia Comes Home

**Summary:** Russia goes on a trip to Germany for a while leaving you by yourself. When he comes home though, he shows you just how much he missed you. Rated M for lemon, you know the drill if you don't like, then don't read.

**Pairing:** Russia (Ivan) x Reader

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hetalia or the characters. I just fell in love with them because who wouldn't!

**Rated:** M for lemon (sexual content)

_**Note: The minute I started watching Hetalia, I couldn't stop! That show is so adorable and is so funny! I fell in love the minute I heard their cute voices. And already I'm in love with Russia, Germany, and Prussia, but mainly Ivan, he's such a cutie! So I was writing this in class and I'd thought I'd share it with you guys.**_

_**So I hope you like it and enjoy my first Hetalia one-shot!**_

* * *

**Russia Comes Home**

* * *

Ivan shifted through his clothes, speculating what to wear for his trip. "All my clothes are so boring and dull compared to Germany's," said Russia with disappointment in his voice. Lithuania stood by him, helping him pack up his things and pulled out a suite, "Not boring Mr. Russia although they do make you look like a sailor or something…" In seconds he noticed the death glare the country was giving him, chanting, "kill, kill, kill." He thought agreeing with him would make things better but instead made it worse, probably shortening his expiration date, "Madam [Name] help! Help me!"

You looked up from your book, a sweet smile spreading on your lips. You placed the book down, walking over to him, turning his attention towards you, "Ivan, your clothes are fine. You worry for nothing."

"But they aren't as good as Germany's," he replied.

You smiled, "And they don't have to be." Your hands went up to fix his scarf, "As long as you have this, you know how much you love this thing." You stood on your toes to reach him, his height like a tower. You gently kissed him, a sweet mold of your lips over his that turned on his lust, his hands coming up to grip your arms.

Lithuania sat in the corner, astonished by the two of you, "How can she stand that guy! He's practically a ticking time bomb!"

"Did you say something?" Ivan said with death in his tone, despite the love in his purple eyes for you. The scared country flinched with a cry and ran out the room, doing his job and finishing packing the suitcase.

"And I love you too," he said.

You smiled again, wrapping arms around his neck and kissing him, "I know. I love you too. Just be careful okay? Germany is so organized and prepared for anything. He laughed, "There is nothing to worry about, da." He kissed you this time, his hands coming up to cup your face, "but I'm glad you're worried."

The sound of his husky voice made your body turn hot, but instantly you threw that idea away. "I'm serious Ivan," you repeated.

"And so am I," he replied with a sweet smile, "Everything will go fine and when I come home…"

"I know, I know," you answered, "I'll get to become one with Russia." He chuckled, seeing how you knew exactly what he was going to say, but he had some time to kill before he left. "Why wait? You can become one with me right now," he smirked before taking your lips again and kissing you with such force. You lost yourself in his caress, kissing him back with the same feeling. He moved you till the back of your thighs touched the table, scooting you up with his amazing strength and seating you down.

You found yourself on your back in seconds, the big country towering over you with his mouth still molding over your lips and his body between your legs. His lips trailed down to your neck, caressing the sweet skin and leaving you moaning from the ticklish sensation. The first lick of your skin made it harder to resist the sweet temptation, but you fought back, "Okay, okay, wait a minute Ivan."

He looked up with his innocent violet eyes, but you've seen that trick too many times to fall for it. "You have a plane to catch and I'm not going to be the reason why you missed it," you said, sitting up. You would have loved to spend time with him before he left, but half an hour wasn't enough for the full enjoyment.

"Then you wish to continue this later?" he asked sweetly, "That is fine."

He took a bright, yellow sunflower from the vase nearby and handed it to you with a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be fine, [Name]"

You blushed and watched him leaved, waving at him. In truth you weren't that worried about him. The blonde was so busy lately especially with Italy hanging around, but then again seeing Germany's and Russia's attitudes clash was a scary disaster waiting to happen. You shuddered from the thought, but trusted your boyfriend. If anything you should have been more worried for Germany's sake.

A week had already gone by and things were peaceful. The Baltic nations enjoyed the peace in the house, sucking up every moment of it before Russia returned. People wondered how you could put with his dangerous personality but he was the sweetest thing in the world…only sometimes did he scare you.

Sitting in the bed, you had your book in your lap. It was a cold winter night, but you were snug in your sheets. You missed your little country but you managed and could only look forward to when he came home.

Just then the door opened and revealed, the man you missed you so much, "Здравствуйте, мои красивые подсолнечника." You smiled and sat up straight, "You're home. I didn't even hear you come in." He smiled back, "It was a surprise for everyone."

He shut the door and climbed into the bed, laying himself on your chest. You put your book down on the table and wrapped your arms around him, snuggling him close and tightening your legs around him, "You're really cold."

He sighed, snuggling into your chest, "It's cold outside, da." You smoothed your hand through his hair, pushing aside some snow, "You must of had a long trip, you must be tired, right?" He nodded quietly.

"You'll have to tell me about it later, okay?" You said, with a whisper kissing his head. Surprisingly though you were answered with nothing but silence, "Ivan? Ivan?" You looked down to see him sound asleep. You smiled and removed his scarf, hanging it on the side of the bedpost. You kissed the top of his head once more and turned off the light, getting as comfortable as possible with him in your arms.

You re-awoke in the middle of the night, flat on your stomach, your face in the comforting pillow. You shifted a bit, blinking your eyes a couple times, trying to figure out when you moved. Pushing the pillow closer to your head, it took a moment for you to realize you were alone in the bed.

Before you were able to call his name, the bathroom door opened with the steam and a figure coming out. You looked up to see the country, shaking a towel through his light, light brown hair. You smiled lazily, enjoying the view of his sculpted stomach and towel hanging off his hips. No matter how many times we've seen it, his body always amazed you. It may have had scars here and there, but his incredible was beyond sexy. You couldn't tell under his usual attire, but it was there…it was there alright.

He smiled when he noticed you looking at him, "Did I wake you?" You shook your head and stretched, "Nah, I'm fine."

"Sorry to have fallen asleep on you," he added, walking around the bed, "I must've been really heavy, da"

"It's okay," you yawned, sleep drawing you back in

The bed shifted behind you, Russia climbing his way up. He softly placed numerous kisses on your back, moving from left to right, occasionally biting the skin. You moaned his name in encouragement but also in protest, "Ivan." He only breathed, his warm breath showering your upper back as he pushed away the straps of your nightgown and letting his lips caress your skin again.

You had to admit it felt good but you were exhausted, "Ivan, please."

Removing the blanket first, he worked his way down, pushing up your pastel flower-y nightgown. You let out a sigh as he smoothed his hand over your warm skin, your body rising up a bit.

"I missed you," he said softly, go up just to kiss his way down your spine. His tongue traced back up a bit, moving in circles around your side before kissing the wet skin, "I missed you so much." He tortured you other side before moving his tongue back down to the top of your underwear. Shivers ran down your spin, your body starting to feel warm, it called to him, wanting him to touch you more and more.

"Ass in the air, darling," he whispered. You obeyed instantly the tone in his voice sending chills back up your spine. It was the sweet sadistic lust driven tone that always made your body quiver and do follow every single command he gave.

He pulled the yellow fabric off with ease, moving each leg so the laced underwear slipped to the floor. His wet appendage danced up each cheek, his hand moving between your legs to separate them. You raised your butt higher, allowing him complete access to you. "Iv…an..." you moaned with a beg.

"Since when you did become so impatient?" he said with a chuckle before lapping over you. A low moan escaped your lips, burying your face into the pillow. "Oh I don't think so [Name]," he smirked, smacking you straight on the cheek. You yelped from the sudden sting, the small after affects still lingering but you relished every second of it. (When you had a boyfriend like Russia, it was very easy to adapt to the hurt…okay maybe not _"very easy"_ but hell it's not like you were going to tell him to stop. What kind of fun would that be?)

"I need to hear every sound you make," he whispered with a teasing long lasting stroke of his damp tongue, "every _***lick***_ little _***lick***_ sound."

You clutched the pillow, resting your chin on the soft surface, pouring out what he asked for. Torture was his game; you were a player and he was the master.

He drew a circle with his tip before pushing in and really making you scream. Your hips jumped a bit, moving back against his mouth. He seized your thighs, holding you still as he took his time to savor every single inch of you. He wasn't joking when he said he missed you, he wanted to make sure he touched every inch of you, inside and out.

"Ah…ah…Iv…an…stop…" you moaned feeling your lower half ready to burst, the pleasure closing in on you.

"Go ahead [Name]" he said, "let me have every single drop." He pushed in deeper; lapping at your walls until you finally broke, spilling into his waiting mouth, the pleasure overwhelming. Your body shook from the orgasm, your breathing in pants. Ivan licked his lips clean, coming up and laying himself on top of you, pushing your head to the side for him, "You taste so good [Name]."

The tip of his nose and lips ran over your upper back again, inhaling the sweet smell of you before, his wet appendage touched your ear. Your breathed hitched for an instant and with a smirk; he slowly ran the tip of his tongue over your cheek before plunging into your mouth. He touched every spot he could, messing and twisting with your tongue, battling for dominance that he was easily going to win. He left you breathless, a cute blush on your face. He continued to caress the back of your neck, leaving sweet marks here and there. His hand slid down your side, over the curve of your hip and back behind you.

You moved your head to the side to look at him but unexpectedly, let out a moan, his finger pushing into your heat. "You're still so wet down here [Name]," he smirked, pumping his digit in and out. He watched your reaction, seeing how you pushed back against him for more, making his lust burn with need and his cock twitch with anticipation.

Ivan moved back to rest on top of you, his warm breath tickling your ear, "Where should I put it [Name]? Я мог бы поставить его здесь или…?" He pumped his finger in and out some more before pulling out and moving to your other entrance to emphasize his point, "Я мог бы поставить его здесь." Your body tensed up, the idea of shoving his length into that tight space was not a fun idea, but he was Russia, so could you really say no? After all it wasn't only his land that was big…

"Wherever you want," You replied, your back arching when he shoved two fingers back inside of you. "Are you sure [Name]?" He answered with a mischievous seductive voice, "Giving me options is pretty dangerous…" He shoved his fingers deeper, loving to see your body wither and arch even more underneath him.

"Там!," you moaned, "Положил его туда!"

Ivan already could feel his head leak with a bit of pre-cum, your voice the cause of it. He loved it when you spoke his language, your sweet voice sending shivers through him, especially when it was need-y like that. He wasn't sure he could wait anymore either, your wet, slick entrance calling to him. The thought made his body grow even hotter, pulling his fingers out, and pulling you back with him; a surprised yelp heard from you.

He pulled the rest of your nightgown over your head finding no need for the cloth. His hands instantly came up to cup your breasts, stroking the hard peaks and pinching them between his fingers. You rested your head back on his shoulder, moaning from the unbelievable feeling and the hardness of his shaft rubbing against you.

His lips found your neck against, gently nibbling on the sensation skin, "Look at that, I'm already so hard from playing with you." You emphasized his point by grabbing onto it, sliding your hand to feel for yourself just as hard it was. Russia groaned against your shoulder, his length throbbing with need to be inside your heat.

"Now Ivan," you moaned with encouragement, squeezing the tip, "Ah…I want you…ah…now."

The country had nothing wrong with that answer. You let him go, leaning forward and letting him take control of your hips, bringing them up and back down over his length. He slid inside you with such ease, stretching your walls to fit his way all the way in.

"It's deep, Ivan," you moaned, your entrance already throbbing with that incredible wave of ecstasy.

"It's not even all the way in yet [Name]," He replied with a breathless tone, bringing your hips down further. He needed all of you around him, your walls squeezing down on him like they always did. You'd think your body would be accustomed to his size by now as a matter of fact but it felt new every single time that or it seemed he just kept getting bigger and bigger.

Your body was washed in pleasure, your hips already moving in small thrusts. Russia placed you up again, smoothing a hand over your flat stomach up to cup a breast while the other moved to the inside of your thigh, pulling it open more and taking a firm grip. You wrapped an arm around his neck, the other spreading your fingers down his side to hold on, your back already curving.

Russia released his own moan, the feeling your heat holding him tight and wanting him to thrust away until he had you screaming. He gave in to his own lust and started moving his hips, thrusting them up again and again, at his own pace

"Ah…ah…Iv…an…" you moaned freely, his hips leaving you breathless and your body shaking.

Oh god, a week without this? It sounded ridiculous, but god, it was such an incredible feeling!

You tangled your mouth with his again, your sounds and tongues mixing as he drowned both your bodies in the intense pleasure. Your hips bounced with his, burying himself deeper and deeper inside of you, already feeling his tip brush that one spot.

The minute he hit that spot with such force, your body shook from the sensation, sending you forward to lean on your hands, "Right there…ah…ah…Ivan…right there!" The country wasn't ready to end your session just yet and managed to turn you around, lowering you to your back.

In truth he just wanted to cum the same time you did, tying you two together in such intimacy. That and not to mention how much he was enjoying himself.

You looked up at him with lustful [e/c] eyes, a pretty pink blush painting your face. He stood on his knees, towering over you and grabbing onto the head board, a strong hand spreading across your red cheek and leaning down for a passionate kiss, "Become one with me [Name]."

You only smiled and rested your hands on his sides, "I already am. You can have me as many times as you want."

Ivan was touched by your soft voice and grabbed your hands, lacing your fingers together and placing them by your head. He pulled you into another kiss, scooting his hips up more as your legs draped on them, tempted to cross your ankle.

In seconds he was back to driving his hips forward with such brute strength, he knocked back into your spot at a different angle and sent your voice soaring, you were sure the whole entire house could hear you scream, "Ivan! Ah…ah…ugh…ah…"

"Hold it in a bit more [Name]," he said with a need-y, breathless tone, "I'm almost ready. He could feel the head of his cock, tense up again and again, the white substance already leaking out. He was so hot and heavy, he was sure he would spill any moment.

You did as he asked and held on for your dear life as he continued his pounding pace, your arms coming to wrap around his strong upper back; one tangled in his soft hair while your nails traced over his skin, occasionally clutching down and biting into him. He moaned aloud, the small registering and only adding to his ecstasy. He loved pain even if it was small; it just fueled his lust more and more.

The intense pleasure was swimming through the both of you, your walls clenching and unclenching around him, pulling him in deeper and deeper. Ivan could feel ecstasy so close, he wasted no time and got on his knees, grabbing onto your thighs, wanting to hear you scream his name over and over again. He moaned and groaned as you did, the tip of his head ready to burst. He had no idea how he survived without sex, but it was the middle of the night and you two had much more time to kill.

With one final thrust, he sent the two of you over the edge, coating your insides with his seed. Your back arched off the bed, your hands gripping onto the bed sheets as he thrusted a few more times, making sure each drop was spilled into you before he collapsed onto the bed next to you.

You two laid there for a minute, swallowing the air that your lungs needed.

"You woke…me…up…just for…that?" you panted with a smile.

He smiled back at you, pulling you close into his chest and kissing the top of your head, "What? I wanted to show you just how much I missed you."

* * *

_**And that is my Hetalia one-shot. I did it over because the first time I did it; I didn't like it because I haven't written a lemon in centuries and I thought it came out terrible. So thanks to YouTube and hearing some of my friends ideas and I did it over and this is how it came out. Definitely a lot more detail and I think this one came out pretty good.**_

_**But let me know what you guys think. Comment, like, review it's all up to you. I'm going to practice my story lemon making again because let's just face it, I feel so rusty. So see you guys around!**_

_**Vocabulary**_

"Здравствуйте, мои красивые подсолнечника". _-"Hello my beautiful sunflower."_

"Я мог бы поставить его здесь или ..."_ -"I could put it here or..."_

"Я мог бы поставить его здесь". -"_I could put it in here."_

"Там! Положил его туда!" _-"There! Put it there!"_


End file.
